


la recherche du temps perdu·大选年

by Carnival_Ivy



Series: la recherche du temps perdu [4]
Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Relationships: Herbert Attwell/Arnold Robinson, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Series: la recherche du temps perdu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705537
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

一.

伯明翰最大的足球场外的露天酒馆里，橡树浓荫如盖，将六月已经略热的风过滤出一阵清凉。天空晴朗，热烈的阳光将蓝色洗脱至发白。蝉鸣声声，橡树下长桌上摆着的玻璃杯中盛满了透明的啤酒，折射着阳光，金灿灿的，细小的，上升的气泡闪闪发亮。

“敬我们的前主编，祝他在竞选议员时旗开得胜！”新任主编是Jim一手提拔的年轻人，他崇拜地与这位议员候选人碰杯：“等进了威斯敏斯特，也要多多提携《改革》呀！”

Jim眉开眼笑地答应：“那是自然，我还要依靠咱们报纸做宣传呢，”他左顾右盼：“Ludo那小子最可恶，要不是我看他适合搞谈话采访推荐他去BBC，他也找不到自己的专长，可今天他甚至不来一起喝杯酒。”

“您也别怪他，据说BBC有位大人物去世，他得去站着默哀呢。”曾经跟Ludo搭班的主笔说。

“啊……这得多大的人物。”Jim眨眨眼睛，“得是台长级别了吧？”

“Jim，”足球场旁的小酒馆老板娘打断了对话，拍了拍他：“加油好好干，可别止步于议员，我们还指望着你能当个大臣什么的，最好能当当首相！”

“您说笑了，我哪有那个能耐。”Jim和她碰杯，接过她自制的派吃了一块。今天的食物都不昂贵，很多是大家拿自家的材料做出来的，也有一些超市里买回来的墨西哥卷饼一类的速食。不过对于这些经常一个三明治对付掉午餐，甚至忙起来连午餐都顾不上的编辑和记者们来说，这实在算得上美味了。打字员和接线员小姐放弃了减肥的目标，津津有味地吃着炸鱼条，Jim也过去顺了一勺土豆泥。

这是他在《改革》的最后一天了，作为年纪轻轻就能获得党派高层一致看好的候选人，Jim未来很有希望能够成为议员，甚至大臣。大家都对他拿下竞选很有信心，他从小长在东伯明翰，他的童子军伙伴们和接受过他义务送牛奶的家庭主妇是决计不会把票投给其他对这里一无所知的候选人的。另外，影子内阁里的就业部长Martin是他的好友，这也是报社上下都知道的事实。

重量级的稳定信源可以在一场政治风暴中让一份报纸脱颖而出，成为新的黑马——甚至有些记者会不惜牺牲色相来换这层关系。原本很多人会犹豫自己是否需要牺牲，这一切是否值得，但现在他们有了Jim，且不提议员对政策的影响，单说这一层关系本身，那些记者和编辑们就仿佛能看到自己光明的前程似的。

幸亏没人知道Jim还能跟那位首相Jim攀上亲戚，不然他们肯定追得更紧。Jim笑笑，继续接受大家的祝贺。

现在Arnold和Herbert搬来与Jim和Humphrey一起住，原因很简单：这样的话Humphrey可以光明正大地蹭Arnold的公车上班。而Herbert只好自己乖乖地去挤公交再换火车，然后一个一个地跑选区或者去BBC做访谈——谁让他不肯一个人住在伦敦。白天时Bernard会被托付给Hacker夫妇照顾，带一个小婴儿和带两个没什么区别，更何况Annie也很乐意跟Bernard在一起。

Humphrey唯一不满的就是Dorothy时常出现在伯明翰这件事，她时常出现在伦敦他就忍了，毕竟有权力决定那儿客人的是Arnold，但这儿可是他的家！他的！

“亲爱的女士，你能不能不要再戳Bernie了？”他怒气冲冲地把软软的小宝宝抱紧。Bernard正追着Dorothy刚做过美甲的指甲，两只小手抓住女人的手指咯咯的笑，现在突然被Humphrey拽开，Bernard茫然地眨了眨眼睛，然后委屈巴巴，“哇”地一声哭了出来。

“抱歉。”金发女人耸耸肩，不过她说话可不算客气：“每次我一过来，你的脸就变得比十月的天还要阴沉——Humphrey，我不明白为什么你那么讨厌我，我并不想跟我雇主唯一的孩子，现在服务对象的伴侣闹得这么僵，这对于选举是非常不利的因素，现在我们最不需要的就是内部斗争，不是吗？”

这话问到了点子上，Humphrey想了想，他似乎真的对Dorothy的讨厌毫无道理：“也许是因为我不喜欢Churchill，”他叹口气，摇摇Bernard让宝宝趴在自己肩头睡觉：“但他和你都喜欢。”

“天可怜见！我跟Annie认识时他的偶像就是Churchill了，再说我也不喜欢那个老胖子，”Dorothy叫了起来，把已经快要睡着的Bernard又吓醒了：“不过说起来挺神奇，你papa这一代人都不喜欢他，不分党派。但他很受民众欢迎，所以还得学他。政客有时候真矛盾。”

Humphrey又拍又哄重新把Bernard哄睡，难得地对Dorothy表示了赞同：“可不是。”

“其实有时候我觉得挺神奇的，”Dorothy忽然不好意思的笑了：“你说做家长会改变一个人吗，Humphrey？”

“我觉得不会，Lord Bridges——就是Arnold的家长，你没见过——说Arnold他们都因为孩子的降生改变了很多，但实事求是地说，那时候还是战争时期，本来就物资短缺，工作又重，环境还不安定，Arnold不要孩子他的性格就不会变化了吗？我觉得不是，当然我这不是为自己开脱。”Humphrey说了个长句，但他不想让它变得难以理解：“我成家之后，有孩子之后也在考虑之前从来懒得想的事情，比如黄油的价格，但这本身属于成长的一部分，没有孩子我也会想的。”

提到孩子，尤其是想到自己女儿的时候，这个女强人会罕见的变得胆怯——或许孩子改变了她也说不定：“我感觉我自己一点儿都没变，Hacker夫妇把她们照顾得太好了，我觉得我什么责任都没尽到，比起Jim和我老板来说。”

说到这里，Humphrey又开始隐秘地骄傲了起来。Herbert和Jim都是多么温柔的人，他想，Arnold有时候会莫名其妙地生气，而他的papa从来不会跟他吵架。Jim也是这样，这么长时间里，他从来没跟自己红过脸。

不过他知道的家庭似乎都是这样的，Sir Burke和他的伴侣都是学者，自然相处时彬彬有礼；Hilda据说性格固执，不过反正他没见过她不听Robert舅舅话的时候；至于John舅舅和总是乐呵呵的Jim叔叔，Humphrey忍不住笑了，他表哥真可怜。

“我想大概是运气吧。”他最后说：“大概我们一家人的运气都很好。”

晚上Humphrey在陆军部等Arnold接他一起回来，Herbert也罕见的一起搭了车。他们穿着非常正式的黑色礼服，打着白色的领结，胸口还有白花，看起来像是参加了葬礼，可Humphrey实在想不出最近有什么重要人物去世。

Jim已经在家里准备好晚饭了。Arnold还送了他一件小礼物：“别样俱乐部的勋章，这东西可是很难得的，收好了别让其他人看到。”Jim自然很开心能有件周边，连连答应。

等Jim回到卧室，Humphrey跟他聊起了下午和Dorothy的对话。刚喝过奶，换过尿不湿的Bernard在摇篮里坐着，把奶嘴吐出来看了看，又叼回嘴里。明月的清辉洒落，照在乳白色的半透明纱帘上，黑白相间的影子一直投射到床脚。在说到Dorothy的夸赞时，小宝宝点了点头，像是给Humphrey作证。

Jim笑了，他让Humphrey躺在自己胸前。今天他回来时顺路买了新的洗发水，一支人参泡在淡黄色的粘稠液体中，带着一股略苦的草药香气。他看到上面的方块字，觉得Humphrey会喜欢，果然今晚他的Humpy就拿它洗了头，现在小卷毛全是这种淡淡的药香。“我的运气也很好，能遇到你，然后我们还有了Bernie。”

“希望我们可以一直这样幸福。”Humphrey往他怀里蹭了蹭：“对了，你和papa是要一起竞选吗？他能不能帮帮你拿下伯明翰？”

“恐怕不能，事实上我俩要走完全不同的竞选路线，他说他也有很多眼睛盯着不能任人唯亲，我其实能得到的资源比普通候选人还要少，这样我才能服众。”Jim说，他亲了亲Humphrey的额头：“睡吧，晚安宝贝。”

Humphrey把Bernard弄到翻倒在摇篮里，小宝宝很快就在他的topponcino上睡熟了，吐出一个小泡泡来。Humphrey笑了笑：“晚安。”


	2. Chapter 2

二.

第一次拉选票对Jim来说有点儿紧张，虽然Dorothy和Martin都陪着他给他打气，但Jim还是说的磕磕绊绊的。幸好他们的这批听众都是好脾气，对伯明翰土生土长的邻家男孩有着极高的好感度，演讲结束的时候，大家报以热烈的掌声。Jim下台，抹了一下额头上的汗水，问他的朋友们：“我讲的怎么样？”

“很棒。”Martin回答，这时突然有电话打来，Dorothy帮忙接起来，然后神色变了：“快，快去外交部！赶下一班火车！生了生了！”

她说的前言不搭后语，但指代很明确。Martin张大了嘴，“咕咚”一声栽到了地毯上。

在场下挥着小旗子助威的Brian和Harry根本一无所知，而David在听到里面喊的时候就去找车了，他知道这会儿他们有哪个球友的车库里恰好闲置着一辆越野车——这辆车纯属冲动付费的产物，工薪族根本没有可以开车出门游山玩水的假期，车轮沾泥土的时刻估计就是某次不小心压到了自家的小草坪。但现在他们需要它从草没顶的荒原上沿着铁路线一路飙去伦敦，这样才不会在公路上因为超速被带走。

路况很好，开到外交部又转到医院也不过两个小时，Martin冲到门外时正好赶上Jumbo被推出来，在前呼后拥中回到病房。而护士抱着两个小不点儿啧啧称奇：“早产儿能有这样的体格很了不起，估计不用待几天恒温箱就能回家了。”

“Martin，”Jumbo细声细气地叫他：“你给我买午餐了吗？我现在又累又饿。”

陪着过来的Humphrey立刻把手里从内阁办公厅送来的午餐盒交给了Martin，Jumbo飞快地吃完了咖喱肉汤配米饭，小牛肉排加土豆泥，以及一个素菜烤芦笋，外加一篮共两块蒜香面包。他评论道：“已经冷了，这让味道大打折扣，就是个饱腹而已。等出院我要好好吃点。”

“当然好，当然好。”Martin陪着笑脸，现在Jumbo说什么他答应什么。

“宝宝怎么样？是男孩还是女孩？”Jumbo又问。

“都有。”Humphrey过来跟他顶鼻子，Jumbo被他的睫毛挠得痒痒，咯咯地笑着躲开了，“那真好，Bernie会有两个好朋友。”

Sir John也来送一些吃的，那是洋葱，土豆，黄油和奶酪熬成的汤。他正好住医院附近，Jumbo的父亲拜托他给Jumbo做点家里的吃的。男孩喝掉了保温桶里所有的汤，汤汁的味道香醇浓厚。他舔了舔嘴角：“谢谢您呀。”

“不客气，”对方笑得和蔼可亲，“味道怎么样？”

“非常好喝！”Jumbo重重的点头。Humphrey猛然想起对方不比Arnold年轻却终身未婚的事，他有些好奇：明明Sir John如此精于家务，可见他不排斥这些杂事，为什么迟迟没有组成家庭呢？

他没有问，这终归有点冒犯，万一对方有一些隐疾或者有什么不愉快的经历，Arnold可能会因此被迁怒，得罪MI6的负责人总是不好的。

“对了，你们的宝宝叫什么名字？”Jim问道，他刚刚跟着医生护士们去早产儿病房看了，那两个小宝宝红通通皱巴巴地躺在箱子里，眼睛挤起来要哭不哭的。Bernard是足月的，刚出生时候情况比他俩好一些，不过不拿照片来看，他也不是能很确定这事了。

“还没想好呢，”Jumbo说：“起名字总是很麻烦，而且没想到宝宝是一男一女，这又限制了名字的种类。”

“我个人倾向于George和Georgia。”Martin说道，用手肘戳了戳Jim，跟他挤眉弄眼：“而且George是首相的名字，这可是个好寓意。”

文官们看起来比威斯敏斯特的政客们清闲很多，不一会儿他们就三五成群地过来骚扰Jumbo。看到Frank进来的时候，Jim还拉着Humphrey的手往后躲了躲，希望不被注意到。

没想到对方对他一副毫不感兴趣的模样，从鼻腔里哼了一声，声音极低地说道：“中看不中用。”还翻了个白眼。

“我们先离开了，Jumbo，今天难得可以早下班一会儿，我俩去把Bernie接回家，让他爸妈可以清闲一点儿。”Humphrey可能听见了也可能没有，他向Jumbo他们辞行了。

到了夏天，七八点太阳才开始下落，九点天都不会完全黑。Bernard已经会爬了，他终于摆脱了只能瞪眼看摇篮上挂着的摇铃的日子，Humphrey带着他坐在家里的小花园景观池旁边的石头上。池水很清澈，日光下泛着金色的涟漪。那两片小荷叶春天抽了新芽，现在开了一朵小小的白荷，散发出淡淡的香气。Bernard把胖乎乎的小手伸进水里，锦鲤就摇头晃脑地凑过来。

“这孩子真可爱，胖乎乎的。”路过的街坊说。

“生得真活泼健壮！”又一个路人说，他上午参加过Jim的拉票演讲。

“Jim小时候也是这样的伶俐，现在你看，果然与众不同。”第三个路过的是上了年纪的妇人，Jim出生时她刚嫁到这里，现在她的女儿都有两个女儿了。

凡是这样说的，Humphrey一律回答一句“多谢”或者“借您吉言”，比起家庭主妇来说他气质更加优雅，但是又比一般被工作折磨完又被孩子折磨的人更加娴静。这在牛津很常见，不过在这样的小地方，大家还是啧啧称奇。

Jim签完这一天的选区贺卡，准备好了给Humphrey的西瓜和给Bernard的果泥，连同奶嘴和磨牙棒一起放在托盘里端出来。这时候晚霞正浓，漫天金红，云朵都好看极了，有的半紫半橙，有的半灰半白，也有纯红色的，无一例外都有着金灿灿的边缘。Bernard指着其中一片“呀呀”叫着，然后高兴地拍起手来。

“他今天怎么这么开心。”Humphrey一边吃着西瓜一边问。

“大概因为我们终于能陪着他在外面玩一会儿吧。”Jim笑着答道。

Bernard突然抱着Humphrey的脸亲了一下，小宝宝的嘴唇柔软得像布丁。Humphrey也亲了亲他玫瑰花儿一样的脸颊。再玩一会儿，晚霞从红色褪了，变成玫红，又变成深紫，最后成了海一样的深蓝色，月亮出来，明晃晃地挂在天上。寒意漫上来，街上乘凉的人家纷纷回去，Humphrey和Jim也抱着Bernard回去了。


	3. Chapter 3

三.

Herbert喜欢Bernard，Bernard也喜欢他。每次grandpa回来，他就扭动起来，高兴地往他身上扑过去，把新党魁的衣服揉皱，脸上糊上自己的口水，然后还开开心心地拽他的大卷毛。

“别别别，我的小宝贝，疼。”Herbert呲牙咧嘴，表情夸张。Bernard看他眼睛鼻子皱作一团的鬼脸，更加高兴，拍着手大叫了起来。Herbert见他兴奋，作出各种夸张的丑表情来逗弄Bernard。

Arnold很嫌弃地白了他一眼：“稳重一点，你的孩子都有孩子了，怎么你自己还像个孩子似的。”

“就是，papa，蠢透了。”Humphrey也嘲笑着他说道。

Bernard觉得Herbert的鬼脸十分有趣，尤其是额头上挤出来的层层叠叠的皱纹。于是他抱住了Herbert的头，开始啃起了他的脑门。Herbert无奈地笑笑：“你看他们都笑我呢，Bernie。”

“嘻嘻。”Bernard啃完了，又抱着他亲了起来。亲着亲着就睡着了，小孩子总是睡得很多，而且没有具体的时间点。所以一般这种时候，很多家庭会选择摇醒宝宝。但Bernard是个天使，他很少会半夜醒来，破坏大家的安眠，只要在晚上睡前提前给他换上干爽的纸尿裤，再把他喂饱就行。

自从Bernard可以坐着以后，他就有了自己专门的一席之地：他的米白色宝宝椅被放在Arnold身边，Arnold吃饭不是很多，所以有充足的时间和耐心来一点点喂Bernard。他把切成两半的苹果去掉核，然后用勺子一点点把果肉细细地挖下来再喂给他。市面上的果泥蔬菜泥都是冻干，Bernard会用舌头把它顶出来，拒绝食用。为了确保他的维生素摄入，就只能用新鲜水果给他做果泥。

“我小时候你也是这么喂我的吗？”Humphrey好奇地问。

“才没有，我都是用榨汁机。”Arnold的答案令人扫兴。

给Bernard刷牙是个小小的麻烦事，每次都要全家上阵。Herbert拿着小玩具逗小宝宝，Humphrey穿着紫色的格子睡衣——一件稀松平常的居家款，避免他喜欢的那件精工细作的刺绣睡衣报废在Bernard的小小魔爪之下——从后面抱住Bernard，而Jim在前面看准了时机把软毛小牙刷放进他的小嘴里去。Bernard不太喜欢被从后面抱着，总是努力地向前挺着肚子想要挣脱出去，他讨厌被刷牙，但Jim还是会认认真真把那些白白的小牙齿都刷一遍。

被刷完牙的Bernard会不高兴，Jim要抱他，他就对Jim当面吐口水又背后捅刀子，小拳头砸在Jim肩膀上，生气地趴趴。但Jim把他放进塑料盆里洗澡时他又会高兴起来，现在Bernard多了很多小鸭子玩具，还有一个小鸭子头顶上有王冠，他每次都要把这些小鸭子全都放进盆里。

“Bernie在笑。”忙了一天，晚上睡下时Humphrey突然说。

Jim半信半疑，蹑手蹑脚爬起来一看摇篮里，果然Bernard在睡梦中露出来一个浅浅的笑容。Jim再蹑手蹑脚爬回去：“你说Bernie梦到了什么呢，笑得好可爱。”

“梦到当内阁秘书。”Humphrey嘻嘻笑，“总不能是去动物园。”

Jim一开始没反应过来，两秒钟后才意识到Humphrey在嘲讽下议院。他报复性地抓住Humphrey开始挠他痒痒，Humphrey笑着求饶：“别闹啦，一会儿把Bernie吵醒就有的麻烦了。”

“嗯。”Jim搂着他缩回被子里。伯明翰偏北，尽管是夏天，晚上还是要盖一床薄被。他们互相亲了亲，权作一个晚安吻。

由于大选的缘故，夏天到来的休假里Jim和Herbert继续到处跑着去拉选票，Hilda也不例外。Arnold则跟Robert和John一起负责跟欧共体扯皮，这件事涉及英镑的汇率，但他们还是想法绕过了财政部。

所以，这个假期只有年轻人们回到温莎去聚着。Edward让工人们重新整修了一下花园，把湖水接壤处那片沙滩重新清理了出来供大家消暑，Bernard套着一个游泳圈，他的表舅Bernard正在陪他玩水球。

年轻的政治顾问去做了几天光国机构的特别检察委员会委员，被阳光和海水搞得体格健壮，古铜色的皮肤在八月的阳光下熠熠生辉。他一只手就能把乱扑腾的Bernard举起来，小宝宝怎么往他的身上泼水都没事。这让Bernard非常高兴，他“呀呀”叫着，推动出更大的浪花攻击，球也不要了。

“小心点，别让Bernie呛了水。”Humphrey在岸上戴着墨镜晒太阳，看到“Bernard大战”正如火如荼，连忙出声提醒，他可不放心他那粗心的表哥。

“就是就是，把Bernie弄上来吧。”Robin也说，虽然他明显是想玩小宝宝，但他找了个很好的理由：“当心他跟着Bernard呆太久了学坏。”

“别，我在教Bernie游泳呢。”Bernard在水里牵着小Bernard在水里慢慢移动，小孩子好像天生就会游泳似的，现在小Bernard已经无师自通地会蹬蛙泳腿了，一拱一拱地游着。

Humphrey起身，伸个懒腰下水把小Bernard捞走了：“去去去，要玩儿你自己找人生一个去。”

Edward准备了很好的野餐篮，里面塞了些鸡肉三明治，蛋糕，沾着草莓酱和巧克力酱的甜甜圈，以及几瓶气泡水。他今天穿的是工装裤和亚麻的短袖衬衫，看上去比实际年龄年轻很多。Humphrey从水里湿淋淋地上来，正好帮他拎篮子。他们在野餐布上坐下，小Bernard主动凑在了Edward身边。

他喜欢Edward念十四行诗的声音，尽管Bernard其实还连英语都听不懂，更别说拉丁语了。Robin总说这是他天资聪颖的表现，Bernard以后肯定在学业上表现非凡。

“那当然，他肯定会充分遗传我嘛。”Humphrey仰起了小脸骄傲地说。

“你咋就觉得他不会遗传Jim的LSE基因呢？”Bernard非常煞风景地问，被Humphrey追着打。Robin趁机玩起了小宝宝，让小Bernard抱住他的手指，在他说拉丁语的时候跟着小小地叫。

等Humphrey殴打表哥回来了，Edward把怀里的小Bernard还给他：“好像还没多久，Bernie已经沉的抱不动了。”

时间总是快的，在孩子的身上格外明显，每一天都有所不同。大人们总喜欢在孩子的身上触及时间，就像触及流水和风。一代人看着一代人长大，Humphrey看着坐在那里拍手手的Bernard微笑着想，都是这样的吧。

而小Bernard还在那里坐着，歪着头，笑一笑，那最新长的一颗小白牙，就露出来了。


	4. Chapter 4

四.

今年夏天格外地热一些，庄园里的大宅没有很好的空调系统，所以每个中午他们都会在水中消磨时光。现在小沙滩旁边他们搭起了凉棚和简易的餐厅，Jim每次回来时都会带上一整桶泡在冰水里的雪糕，坐在Humphrey身边陪着他一起吃。

由于天气，各家各户对大选的兴趣都消减了下去，什么新闻都比不上沙滩排球和冲浪运动，以及南极科考纪录片。其他人也在Jim之后陆陆续续回来了，然而Arnold和Robert还得跟着John去布鲁塞尔谈判。

之前在黑索米尔帮议员们派发传单的男孩不知道为什么也跑来了温莎，继续发着他的传单，顺带干起了另一份兼职：推着小车卖雪糕。每次见到他，Robin就会大手一挥承包所有还剩的雪糕，然后还要请这小男孩一起吃。两个人坐在马路牙子上嘬青柠味儿的冰棒，啧啧作响。

“Robert会说你一点儿没有副秘书的样子的。”看着Robin被冻得红艳艳的嘴唇，抱着Bernard的Humphrey嫌弃地对这位最年轻的副秘书说。

小男孩也很喜欢Bernard，他送了小宝宝一根牛奶味的雪糕：“我请你的呀。”

Bernard兴致勃勃地给他的侄子表演新魔术：“你看那个钥匙原来在Humpy那儿，”他张开手展示给小Bernard那枚钥匙，“现在我要——”他故弄玄虚地合上了手，小Bernard好奇地睁大了湖水色的眼睛盯着那个拳头。然后Bernard让小Bernard吹口气，再张开手：“看！小Bernie的仙气把它吹跑啦！”

“咿？”小Bernard好奇地歪过头来。Bernard从他肚子上摘下钥匙：“看！它藏在Bernie的游泳圈里！它是Bernie的啦！”

这个魔术很精彩，小Bernard“咯咯”笑了起来，胖乎乎的小手抓走了钥匙不肯交出来。“玩吧，”Bernard对他说，“只是不能吃。”

“总不教孩子学好，”Humphrey站在水边笑：“等John回来了小心你的皮。”

他穿了件热带的花衬衫，说不清是红底上有着大块的蓝色花朵，还是红色的部分是更大的花。他的短裤却是纯浅卡其色，略略发灰。Humphrey的膝盖以下没在清澈的水里，脚面陷进了淤泥。小Bernard欢叫着冲他游过来，扑腾起一大片洁白的水花，就像天使的翅膀。

“Hum……”玩累的小宝宝靠在他身上，发出一个音节。

“Bernie是在叫你吗？”Jim凑过来问，Bernard抓住了他的手指要往自己嘴里放，Jim连忙抽出来：“宝贝，不行，脏脏。”他看着Bernard扁起来的小嘴无奈地笑笑，“papa洗完手给你吃。”

Jim在铜水管下简单冲了冲手，Humphrey抱着孩子过来，Bernard又哼哼：“hum……”

“我真的觉得他在叫你哎。”Jim刮刮Bernard的鼻头，在身上擦了擦水，对Humphrey笑着说道。但Bernard睡着了，Humphrey说：“我看，他大概就是困了哼哼两声，哪有这么早就会说话的宝宝。”

下午老父亲Herbert来了，Bernard一见到他，就推开了本来跟自己玩得正好的Jim，任由后者用各种声光电小玩具吸引，仍然坚定不移地爬向了自己的grandpa。Herbert狂笑起来，差点儿被唾沫星子呛住喘不上气。

“你看，Bernie就是很喜欢我。”Herbert骄傲地宣称。他把Bernard举起来，而Bernard就在空气中高兴地踢腿要荡秋千，笑得十分大声。金色的头发被扬起来，午后的阳光中像是根根金线。

“没错。”Jim也笑着，眼睛弯了起来。Herbert举不了十几下就累了，他毕竟也上了年纪，这时候Bernard就会懂事地回到他的topponcino上，让Jim抱着他入睡。

“他还是更习惯你的气味。”Herbert的表扬听着都像阴阳怪气，“大概这就是血缘的奇妙之处吧，Humpy小时候也是这样的，不过他没这么乖，很爱哭。可不管哭多凶，一见到我，他就不哭了。”

“别说啦，”Jim怜爱地看着安睡的Bernard，“我已经开始发愁以后Bernie要结婚的事了。”

“我就知道，小子。”Herbert也笑了起来，“都是这么过来的。我们都一样。”

“对了，”Jim突然想起了什么，问Herbert：“Arnold真的没给Humpy做过自制果泥吗？他那几天可伤心了。”

“怎么会，”Herbert笑得前仰后合，但怕打扰到Bernard的好梦，他连一点儿声音都没发出。“Goofy Humpy，小傻瓜也不想想防空洞哪儿来的电源插头给榨汁机用。”

“我就说嘛。”Jim 如释重负地说道，“现在Humpy不会嫉妒自己的宝宝了。”

晚上他们吃了清蒸的石斑鱼，大Bernard没有再玩给鱼爵士举行葬礼的游戏，大抵是因为这次没有了白布也没有了John的烹调手法，不过由于食材本身，撒一把盐的味道都十分鲜美。

Jim耐心地给宝宝吹凉，然后把滑溜溜像果冻的鱼肉喂进Bernard嘴里。小宝宝拍着手：“Hum……”

正在和Humphrey聊天传授一点处理低级文件心得的Robin突然笑了：“大Jim和大Bernard在这边，小Jim和小Bernard在那边。”

“要是Bernard小时候能有Bernie那么乖，他也不会挨那么多打。”高大的Jim不善言辞，只憋出这一句来。

Bernard今天不想睡摇篮了，幸好床很大，足以把他的topponcino放在中间。小宝宝抱着Humphrey亲着他的脸：“Hum……”他哼哼着。

然后他转过来又亲了亲Jim：“papa。”他的声音奶声奶气，像是掠过草尖尖的微风，根本意识不到这让Jim和Humphrey怎样在一瞬间就激动起来。


	5. Chapter 5

五.

入秋的时候Bernard生了第一场病。

他不知道是吃坏了东西还是感冒了，跟窗外被雨淋过的叶子一样，恹恹的没有精神，Herbert来给他做鬼脸，他都不肯抬一下小眼皮理会他，只是难过地在摇篮里蜷成一团，发出细微的叫声。

窗外阴云密布，Jim发愁地皱紧了眉头：“刚刚跟爸爸妈妈问了这件事，他们说恐怕Bernie得了肠胃炎。”Humphrey知道他在郁闷什么，孩子有传染病，自然不能跟Lucy放到一块儿让Hacker夫妇照顾。可是Jim今天第一次上电视，Herbert还有PMQ要准备，Arnold更是不知道在欧洲哪里奔忙。

Humphrey叹口气，他给Edward那边打了电话，家庭医生刚好在伯明翰有事，正好顺便来看看Bernard。但是检查过后，他摇摇头：“大概率是细菌感染的疾病，这是一定要去医院的，因为抗生素的剂量很难掌握，要护士来打针。”

“这样，我带着他去伦敦吧。”Humphrey说道，“伯明翰的医院，我表示不信任。”

为了Bernard，Humphrey请了一天的假，Hacker先生陪着他一起去医院。对方年龄比Herbert还要再大一些，只比他的Jim叔叔略小个一两岁。似乎这个年纪的人都不怎么爱说话，Humphrey抱着Bernard，小宝宝尽管一脸没有力气的样子，但还是伸手摸了摸祖父的脸。

“这孩子真可怜。”Hacker先生叹气：“打完针，实在不行你还是把他放回我们那边。”他看看Humphrey：“你从小没吃过这种苦吧，看看你自己黑眼圈都出来了，总得好好休息。”

“嗯，谢谢您关心。”Humphrey低着头说。

见到了医生，Bernard被放到了秤上。小宝宝很不高兴，哭了起来，朝Humphrey伸着手要抱抱。Humphrey心疼不已，转头问医生：“什么时候才能好呢？我看他不舒服得很。”

“您稍等一下，这种事情不能有一点差池。抗生素必须按体重给药，少一点没法治病，多了则可能导致婴幼儿耳聋。”医生说。Hacker先生也劝他：“我看着孩子，你先去等候室闭上眼睛休息会儿吧，下午你还得回去工作呢。”

Humphrey不肯，他坚持要陪着Bernard。医生拿一张纸算了一会儿，开好了药，让他们跟着护士去打针。

在小屁股上被涂上酒精的时候，Bernard察觉到了危险，开始拼命地扭动起来。他抓着Humphrey哭泣着，简直算得上撕心裂肺。这是之前接种疫苗留下的经验教训，他知道在这个难闻的地方，凉凉的感觉过后就会很疼，他不想挨针，所以一直叫唤，小屁股晃悠悠的像一块小布丁。

“要乖乖的，Bernie。”Humphrey狠狠心压住了他踢蹬的小腿腿，护士眼疾手快地把针打了进去。抗生素和疫苗不同，不会引起炎症反应，所以Bernard开始茫然地眨起来小眼睛，有点不知所措。

Humphrey抱起来他，亲亲他的额头：“完成了哦，Bernie。”他抱着Bernard摇晃起来，Hacker先生带他们俩离开医院，Bernard药到病除立刻好了起来，开始想吃东西了。

“Hum……”他趴在Humphrey肩头要啃，被Hacker先生赶紧抱起来不让他吃。

“这里离Jim的朋友家——也是我的朋友家不远，我去找他吧。”Humphrey说道，Hacker先生执意要护送他过去。老人的心情可以理解，Humphrey也不觉得让自己最好的朋友认识Hacker先生有什么问题，反正他不介绍Jim也会从Martin那边介绍。

Martin他们暂时还住在那间小公寓里，他们等大选结束才会搬家。现在这里添了两个孩子，Humphrey曾以为这儿会变成一个猪窝，没想到Jumbo竟然把家里收拾得井井有条，分毫不乱。

“他俩现在还不会爬呢，所以也没什么玩具要收拾的。等搬去新家，我们可以直接弄个玩乐区给他们。”他的好朋友现在有点儿名不副实，明显地瘦了下去，双下巴也消失了，倒是以前不太看得出来的眼睛现在被脸一衬就显得格外得大。开门的时候Jumbo手上还拿着扫帚，一看就知道他在打扫卫生。

“啊……”Humphrey以为自己一边上班一边带孩子就够累的了，没想到所有家务都堆到一个人身上时竟然如此繁重。不过刚听到Jumbo在小公寓里时，他其实还挺不相信的，现在见到他的朋友，Humphrey忍不住腹诽老Frederick爵士太有些绝情，甚至连女佣或者保姆也不给Jumbo请一个。

他在小沙发上坐下，看着他的好朋友熟练地十秒之内冲好奶粉扔进冰箱上面的冰水浴降温，在手背上点两滴确认不烫了之后喂给了Bernard，不由得赞叹道：“哇，Jumbo，我怎么觉得咱们的温切斯特课程不一样。”

“熟能生巧嘛，Martin最近在家的时间少，本来这是他的活。”Jumbo笑笑，给自己和Humphrey一人一杯红茶，端着茶杯坐在了他身边。

“渣男。”Humphrey为自己的好友愤愤不平，远在BBC演播厅正在和Jim与Dorothy一起讨论的Martin打了一个大大的喷嚏。

然后Humphrey想起来了：“他父母呢？怎么也不来照顾一下你。”

“Walker太太的风湿犯了，怕给我们添麻烦，她一直忍着不说，昨天刚刚去看了医生，哪里有精力再来带孩子。”Jumbo笑起来，变得纤细却粗糙的手指去刮Humphrey的鼻子：“Humpy，Humpy，小傻瓜。”

Humphrey嘻嘻笑着躲开了，他的笑声让床上的Bernard也跟着嘻嘻笑。双胞胎从摇篮里探出头好奇地看着跟他们差不多大的小宝宝，现在看不出哪个是男孩哪个是女孩，Jumbo偷懒给他俩穿的都是鹅黄的小连衣裤，但他们的动作很整齐划一。

“希望他们长大以后也是好朋友呀。”Humphrey温柔地看着他们一起拍手，然后他们一起哄睡了宝宝们。“对了，你要不要看电视转播？”Jumbo问：“快到7点了，他们的访谈应该已经开始了。”

Humphrey扭头看，窗外织锦一样艳丽的晚霞已经退了，明亮的星星已经像钻石般在深蓝色天鹅绒的天幕上闪烁。Jumbo打开了电视，正好赶上了Martin，他托着下巴聚精会神地看电视，就像里面的主角会发光。

就像那些理想主义者都会发光。


	6. Chapter 6

六.

九月中旬的时候Arnold回来了，Herbert要去接机，Jim带着Humphrey，两个人一个司机一个副驾驶坐好，Bernard跟着Herbert坐在后排的宝宝椅上。他不喜欢安全带，一路都在想办法把它从小肚皮上掀下去。Herbert就负责监视他，让Bernard不要得逞。

他们行驶在高速路上，太阳已经落到了地平线，被一大团积雨云挡住了，给它镀上了金边。Humphrey拨弄着收音机，电台里飘出来首相接受采访的声音。

“啊，Jim已经去了，专车开道就是好。”Herbert感叹道，随即跟正开车的Jim说：“那个，不是说你。”

“我知道。”Jim笑笑，这时候首相犯了个语法错误，Bernard“啊啊”地叫了两声。旁边的Humphrey懒得继续听这些官腔套话，换到了3台听起了古典乐。现在正好在放《卡农》，优美的旋律和窗外正在下落的夕阳交相辉映。

“今天阿斯顿浪子对伯明翰，能不能听听球赛解说？”Jim突然想起来了，恳求地看着Humphrey。

“不可以，古典乐对Bernie的智力有好处，但听足球的转播，他会学坏的。”Humphrey严肃地拒绝，盯着Jim不肯松口：“你想让Bernie学会的第三句话是骂人么？”

Bernard在后座坐着，看到Humphrey板起了脸，有点儿害怕：“Hum……”

“让Jim听听呗，Humpy。”Herbert戳了戳Humphrey的肩膀：“Bernie不会因为一次节目就学坏的，他是多可爱的小宝宝。”年长者笑着耸耸肩：“而且我也挺想听足球比赛的，这玩意儿听得我都快睡着了。”

Humphrey不高兴地换了台，正好赶上一个罚点球，Jim感激地看了一眼他老丈人，Herbert冲他挤挤眼睛，两个人交换了一个默契的微笑。

“Papa。”Bernard小小地叫了一声，在进球的时候手舞足蹈地扭动起来。

他们在4号航站楼遇到了Hilda和Robin，这不奇怪，奇怪的是他们还带着一个大个儿的Bernard。Jim好奇地问：“Bernard，你怎么没去10号，还在这儿呆着？”

Bernard大翻白眼：“就上了个卫生间而已。我爹他们见面太激动了一起走了，根本没发现我还没上车。我现在正在等一个好心人载我回10号，可是这人走得干净，连太阳报的记者都没留下。”他绝望地说：“我看我要在这儿过夜了，等他俩发现儿子没跟着回来估计得到明天上午十点。”

Jim肃然起敬：“您能活这么大真的不容易。”然后他想起来：“实在不行打车回去嘛，总不能在这儿冻一晚上。”

“别提了，兄弟。”Bernard拍拍他的肩：“我的零花钱被扣干净了。”

“因为锁门？”Humphrey问：“你经常干这事儿啊，不都是挨顿打就完事？”

“上次不一样，我忘了时间不合适。”Bernard叹气，而Humphrey怀里的Bernard则爆发出一阵非常没有同情心的大笑，小宝宝笑得整个人都要从Humphrey肩膀上后翻过去了。

“他能听懂？”Bernard怀疑地盯着小Bernard，而后者无辜地吃着手手，Humphrey抱累了，把他交给Jim：“当然听不懂，你想什么呢，他现在连钥匙是什么都不知道。”

这时候常任秘书和他们的部门成员陆陆续续鱼贯而出。Arnold拉着他的黑色旅行箱，拎着一堆纸袋子出来的时候Herbert表情抽搐了一下，旁边的Hilda则开始扶额：“为什么他们那么喜欢买机械表。”

“Hilda！”Robert看见他们连着袋子挥了挥手：“你跟我说要买的那个口红色号我忘记啦！”

Hilda有点儿小失望，不过她没表现出来。

“所以我干脆给你买了一整个专柜的口红！”

Herbert嫌恶地看了一眼小孩子一样蹦跳着的Hilda，急匆匆跑过去帮Arnold拿东西。两人小别胜新婚，Humphrey不得不捂住了小Bernard的眼睛：“你俩够了啊，我们一家三口还在呢。”

小Bernard开心地趴到了Arnold怀里，摸了摸他的眼镜框，又在他脸颊上亲了一下。Herbert拎着那些纸袋子抱怨说：“你每次都要买一堆，买回来又从来不戴，真是消费主义洗脑。”

“首先，我是没有信仰的人；其次我花我的钱，工资不到我一半的人没资格说话。”Arnold回敬：“要不下次我也给你买口红，首相？”

“……”Herbert不敢回嘴，于是开始训斥Jim：“笑什么笑！好好开你的车！”

“喂！Humpy也在笑你诶，”Jim控诉着Herbert明目张胆的欺软怕硬，典型的政客行为，他暗自腹诽。“你这也太不加掩饰了吧。”

“Hum……”Bernard在他的宝宝椅上笑得口水流出来，Arnold拿手帕帮他擦掉。两旁田野上的牧群已经回去了，星星也藏在云层之后陷入安眠。但车上仍旧热闹，Jim忍气吞声，Herbert为自己终于不是食物链底端而洋洋得意，Arnold给Bernard讲欧洲的故事，顺便还给Humphrey讲解一下文字工作的注意事项。

夜间的电台放着来自大洋彼岸的歌曲，Bertie Higgins成熟略带沙哑的叹息般的声音从车载广播里飘出来：“Please come back to me in Casablanca，”

“I love you more and more each day as time goes by。”


	7. Chapter 7

七.

十月十九日，几大重要党派领导人公布了，红党依旧是现任首相Lenard Callaghan；蓝党是曾经担任过教育大臣，前影子内阁内政大臣的Margaret Roberts；白党自然就是Herbert挑起大梁。三边的重点都放在经济问题和解决通胀上，各自拿出了不同的方案。

其中，工党的方案是最没有什么亮点的，基本可以用毫无新意描述；但其他人也基本是在捍卫英镑汇率和提高就业率上做做文章，对核心问题都避而不谈，大致可以说都是稳中有进的打法。

不过Humphrey不关心这些，他最近小小地升了职，终于赶上了朋友们的步伐，连跳三级，成了国防部下陆军部大臣Edith的首席私人秘书。Edith总让他想起他的Hilda阿姨，但凡他有一点儿做得不够好，她就会严厉地指正他。

“这是好事。”在他抱怨的时候，Arnold眼睛也不抬地说：“你要知道，在白厅对你真诚的人才是真正对你好的人，就你这样娇气，要是早些年入职的话怕不是直接被口蜜腹剑的对手送到苏格兰处理法律文件。”

“Hum……”Bernard拍拍Humphrey，给他一点他在Arnold那里没获得的安慰。

Humphrey感到委屈，他承认Arnold说的有道理，而且Edith也从来不让他接触有争议的事务，也教给了他不少应对政客们的办法。但是他还是觉得委屈，毕竟以前可没人会吼他。

“人家Edith博士对你可够不错了，你想要有人既态度好，又能罩着你，你最好祈祷遇到的首相或者大臣是你papa，”Arnold不为所动，冷酷地说：“也许Jim也行。”

Bernard可怜巴巴地张大了嘴，眨巴着蓝绿色的眼睛看着Arnold，被刮了一下小鼻子：“你也是，Bernie。”

“咿。”Bernard气得拍了两下桌子，Humphrey连忙亲亲他。Herbert在桌子另一边啃牛蒡：“家里聊天就不要那么严肃了嘛，要是我当了首相，我就把我们的Humpy提拔成首席私人秘书。”

“你先把我提拔成内阁秘书再说吧。”Arnold还在耿耿于怀：“Robert说如果Hilda当上首相就让他当内阁秘书。”

“等我当了首相就把Humpy提成内阁秘书。”Jim叉了一块烤鸡，边吃边说。

“未来如置迷雾之中不可猜测，我等凡人首当注意脚下之基石。”Humphrey从Jim的叉子上抢走了剩下的半块烤鸡，还不忘揶揄他。“你还是先好好完成议员竞选，等你当首相那得到什么时候了。”

“嘻嘻，嘻。”Bernard听到了一个长难句，开心地拍起了手手。

Arnold舀了一勺莴苣，歪着头在心里算了算，问Herbert：“所以其实你们这一次再拿到13个边缘选区的议席就可以执政了？考虑到Jim很可能拿下东伯明翰。”他忍不住笑了笑：“这个数量足够形成悬浮议会，我想到时候John会帮忙接洽的。”

Humphrey好奇地问：“Arnold，什么是悬浮议会？”

“下议院有630席，一个党派要想执政需要超过300席，也就是100个又老又蠢的人，100个又嫩又傻的人，以及100个各方面尚可的议员支持你Jim叔叔，Hilda阿姨，或者你papa。但是有时候支持他们的人虽然占据了议会的多数，却实在凑不够这些蠢蛋，这就叫悬浮议会。”Arnold解释道。

“我要把这个记下来，说不定以后Jim要当首相我还用得着。”Humphrey点点头，Bernard也托着下巴在听。“对了，那以前Lord Hankey说的自由党首相又是怎么回事？是悬浮议会吗？”

“那是很久以前的事了，Lloyd George是最后一任自由党首相，Lord Hankey那会儿才刚创立内阁秘书处呢。”Arnold又起身拿了一点拌莴笋吃，“现在他去世都快十年了。”

“唉。”Humphrey想起来小时候，叹了口气：“他总是提他，到最后我们都烦了，他还是提他。”

Jim这段时间一直东跑西跑，各大报纸和电视台都要应付到，Martin在旁边一直帮着他，两个人中午有机会，Martin还要买点吃的送回小公寓，Jim跟着去过一次，被留下了深刻印象。

“你的那个朋友，简直就像个小气球。”晚上睡觉时他跟Humphrey聊起来，Bernard在拍他的肚皮，不想回摇篮：“Papa，papa。”他要Jim陪他玩，否则就不开心地闹，拒绝睡觉。

“怎么？”Humphrey觉得有点儿凉，去看了看窗户有没有关好。窗外有风刮过，树影摇的厉害，玻璃摸上去寒浸浸的，连带着月光也显得清冷。他确认了夜风不会进来，过来在床边坐下，Bernard摸他睡衣上的龙纹样。

“他那体型简直就是充气，还记得我们去他家探望他时候吗？那会儿他可真称得上Jumbo，但上次我跟Martin去他家，他瘦得简直认不出来了，简直像根小竹竿。Martin说是因为孩子和家务累的。”

“他现在瘦成这样了吗，会不会生病了？”Humphrey听说Jumbo情况不好，不由得担心起来。

“Martin重新安排了工作，他打算多在家呆着呢，你不用担心了。”Jim笑着安慰Humphrey：“他只是想托我问问你papa，当时他竞选议员的时候，是怎么做到家庭和工作兼顾的，你知道，毕竟他们没有人帮忙，据说双胞胎晚上闹都把他俩闹得够呛。”

“Papa！”Bernard嫌Jim不专心陪他玩，狠狠打了一下他的肚子。

Humphrey把小Bernard抱在怀里，亲吻着他的发旋。月光下，Bernard的金发倒发出银色的光来，像是一圈圈的涟漪，而Humphrey就吻在涟漪的正中。不一会儿小家伙打起了瞌睡，Humphrey温柔地将他放回了摇篮里，给他盖上了小被子。“他们有两个小宝宝，当然会麻烦一点儿。”


	8. Chapter 8

八.

步入十一月，整个天空都仿佛结了一层暗灰的霜，呼吸之间就带了寒冷的气息。Bernard已经站得非常好了，但是每次出门，由于Arnold会把他裹成一个大大的球，所以他还是没法自己走路，得靠人抱着。

他现在会喊不少人了，“Ae”是在叫Arnold，“Hum”是在叫Humphrey，“Papa”是叫Jim，至于Herbert，Bernard每次都是对着他打个嗝。

他还会说“拜拜”，并且抓住一切机会激动地挥舞着小手跟人道别，哪怕只是出门给他冲奶粉的Jim。

“Bernie的记性很好。”Humphrey说，有点小小地骄傲：“他以后肯定会成为一个很棒的内阁秘书。”

由于媒体方面的人脉，在领导层决定，更多的资源倾向于新一批议员候选人之后，Jim就成为了一颗冉冉升起的政坛明星。不同于党魁和影子内阁提出的保守战略，在工业为主的伯明翰选区，Jim提出的建议是增加对冶金工业和其他重工业，尤其是化学工业的补贴，以应对法国的倾销。

“我们需要一个团结的欧洲，两次世界大战，我们已经受够了。”Jim说得情真意切：“但是我们也需要给我们的工人更多的活路，他们无法养活自己也不能获得职员们的失业保险，谁来为这些养活我们的人买单呢？”

“但我们的福利已经够沉重了。”主持人提道：“这很有可能导致英镑的进一步贬值。”

“提高补助恰恰可以解决这个问题。”Jim进行着自己的解释：“人们宁愿去写字楼工作两天，即使根本没有这么多职位，为的就是失业后就可以安稳地在家里，靠失业救济金的收入都比在工厂做工可来得要多。”

“但这难道不会被认为忽视环境保护吗？”

“环境保护，当然，十分重要。”Jim在电视上眨了眨眼睛：“但彻底停工不是解决之道，我们也没有因为车祸而禁止所有的汽车上路吧？”

不管他说的有没有道理，这在伯明翰掀起了一片支持的声浪。他的选区里有一座汽车厂，上千名工人，算上他们背后的家庭人数则更多。Jim这番初生牛犊不怕虎的言论给他招来了大量的讨论度，好的抑或是坏的，但不论好坏，这都让他的知名度迅速提升。

在Martin的单身小公寓里，他们吃着新烤的榛子派。Martin给Jumbo买了很多进口的零食，这位影子内阁就业部长自从选区情况稳定后就每天翘班回家做家务，Jim目瞪口呆地看着他曾经连内裤都不会洗的朋友熟练地给双胞胎热奶粉，换尿不湿，然后双胞胎高兴地追着Bernard满地乱爬，Martin还要注意他俩不要从地上抓东西乱吃。

“Jumbo呢？他怎么不出来帮帮你？”Jim问，“你这样总翘班，Vic会砍了你的。我记得Humpy说起过他有公务员假期，在你竞选时候还是可以让他帮帮忙的。”

“他睡觉呢。”Martin笑了起来：“上个月我们去了医院，医生说这次是个小女孩，别的暂时看不出来。但是这个小姑娘也怪闹腾的。”

这句话信息量太大，Jim在反应两秒钟又再三确定自己理解得没错之后，摆出了一张鱼脸：“不是，老哥，我认识你那么多年，从大学社团时候就认识你了，也见你谈了几次恋爱，我怎么就没发现你是个禽兽。”

“这种事情很正常嘛，我们两个都不上班，总不能真的在家里除了吃就是睡吧，那就成猪了。”Martin一脸理所当然。

“多疼啊，我看着就心疼，你个渣男。”Jim批评自己的朋友：“反正我们有Bernie就够了。”

Martin完全不知道他在说什么：“有什么是吃一顿不能解决的。”他不屑道：“如果有，就吃两顿。”

Humphrey没跟着Jim去的原因是因为他在财政部门口围观寒风中瑟瑟发抖，却还要挤出一个微笑的Robin。后者的胸前挂了枚童子军的徽章，上面写着“我可以帮你吗”：“拜托，我真的不明白你为什么要参加这种蠢活动。”

“帮John的忙，”Robin吸了吸通红的鼻子，这对于一个牛津双一等学位获得者来说实在不雅：“对了，你知道吗，John的中间名是Roy，所以我们家是R的四次方。”

“首先，你还是对那个高中小男孩下手了，他总到庄园外请你吃廉价雪糕时候我就该知道。”Humphrey不留情面地嘲笑他的表兄弟：“其次，什么是四次方？”

“他成年且高中毕业了，现在他是我mama新打算聘请的竞选秘书，我这是帮我mama拉票，只不过是用了他的竞选策略而已。”Robin白了他一眼：“收起你那愚蠢的表情，别拿你和你的Jim那一套来玷污我和John纯洁的同事情谊。”

Humphrey很确信这份纯洁的同事情谊很快就会升华了，哪怕Robin现在还在嘴硬，但谁能否认爱情的存在呢？它就像一场突如其来的大雨，每个人都猝不及防之中被浇个透湿，但至少Humphrey本人甘之如饴。

“你相信一见钟情吗？”他问Robin，对方很不想理他：“那不就是见色起意。”

才不是呢，Humphrey知道对Robin说长难句不管用，说拉丁语他也听得懂，所以他反倒懒得说了。这时候难得的阳光从云朵后面照射出来，财政部的窗子上，那些霜花反射出了彩虹的光芒。


	9. Chapter 9

九.

今年的圣诞他们一家人跟着首相一家去了加勒比海度假，毕竟伦敦实在是太冷了，而且恰好有一个峰会在加勒比海召开。Jim被压迫着给全家收拾衣服，而Herbert则在一旁叠着Arnold的花衬衫。

Humphrey的衣服颜色都比较明亮，绝大部分是红底的，上面有蓝色印花的是一件，肩膀和袖口都是金色中国龙纹路的是一件，上面整个画了幅樱花浮世绘的又是一件。所以当Jim收到一件米白色的衬衫时，直接反应就是自己收错了：“这是Sir Arnold的吗？”他递给Herbert。

这件衬衫颜色和印花都不出挑，上面绿色的印花淡淡的，像是一层薄薄的青苔。Herbert拿过去看了看：“这是Humpy中学时候喜欢穿的了，不知道他现在还能不能穿得上。”

这时候Bernard横冲直撞摇摇晃晃地跑过来：“Papa！Papa！”他扑在了Jim怀里，压上了那件衬衣，于是就把脸埋了进去。纯棉的触感很柔软，像他的那块topponcino，又带着一点点淡淡的洗衣粉和清水的香气，Bernard很喜欢，拖着那件衬衫又爬又跑地满地玩。

Humphrey追过来：“Bernie！”小宝宝回过头来，Humphrey看到有Jim和Herbert盯着，也放下了心，却不想Bernard很快就把自己缠进了衣服里，整个头都被包住了，“咿咿”地叫了起来。

“小Bernie，傻乎乎。”Humphrey叹口气，无奈地笑着上来帮他解开缠在一起的袖子。Bernard毛茸茸的金色小脑袋钻出来，发出一个小小的气音，又看着Herbert打了个嗝。

多了个小婴儿，上路的时候就要多准备很多东西。Jim和Humphrey向万能的Arnold求助，然而后者也只是耸耸肩：“我不知道，”他说：“Humpy小时候那几年我们手头不宽裕，而且到处都刚打完仗百废待兴，也没什么可旅行度假的。”

Jim和Humphrey只好自己摸索着带东西。两个人列了长长的单子确保万事俱备，从奶瓶到尿不湿，以及各种他喜欢的玩具，还有那块topponcino。结果上了飞机，起飞的时候Bernard依然爆发出一阵响亮的哭声。

“这是怎么了？”Humphrey用尽各种方法也没能让Bernard安静下来，不得已恐吓他：“再哭，再哭就送你去斯旺西交通管理中心！”这一招很奏效，Bernard立刻抽泣一下，不再大声嚎啕了。但是他依然皱着小眉头，看起来十分难受的样子。

Jim觉得治标不治本，问路过的空姐：“请问您之前有没有见过带小孩上飞机的乘客？这种情况该怎么办？”

年轻漂亮的空姐自己也没有经验，但鉴于Arnold给大家买的是头等舱，她知道这儿的客人决计不能得罪，于是说：“我去帮您问问，我们的乘务长是个经验丰富的爸爸，他可能带孩子坐过飞机。”

不一会儿乘务长拿着装满水的杯子过来了，这是个细眉细眼的青年，说话声音温吞，不过穿着制服倒也显得干练：“先生，这种情况是因为气压降低，孩子的耳朵有些疼。让他大口喝一些水，等飞机平稳飞行后就好了。”

Jim喂Bernard张大嘴巴喝了些水，果然小宝宝不哭了，然后他又闹起来，乘务长给了他一个可以套在手上玩的小狐狸，这下子Bernard可兴奋起来，对着那个狐狸发出一些无意义的声音，Jim和Humphrey觉得那可能是他自创的语言。

因为他太喜欢这个小狐狸了，所以下飞机的时候，乘务长干脆让他带走了它。Bernard对着他“an，an”叫了两声，Humphrey解释：“他在感谢您呢。”

“不用谢呀，你真可爱。”乘务长捏了捏他的小脸，Bernard激动地在Jim身上扭动，跟他挥手：“拜拜！拜拜！”

很快他们就到了度假酒店。酒店临着银沙碧海，John把10号的红盒子都带过来了，Arnold和Humphrey在旁边帮他一起看文件。穿着那件巨大的米白底青苔花纹衬衣的小Bernard见到了红盒子，就抛弃了他的小狐狸朋友，开心地在一片红盒子中间爬来爬去，还伸出小胖手摸。

“Ta！”玩了一会儿后Bernard又把小狐狸拖过来了，然后他把小狐狸放在红盒子上，高高兴兴地跟小狐狸叽叽咕咕，不知道什么时候还拿了一叠公文煞有介事地坐在小狐狸旁边读。“咩咩咿咿噗噗噗。”Bernard还指着上面的东西给小狐狸看。

John看了一眼那里坐着的Bernard，好奇地问Arnold：“他在干什么？”

“不知道。”Arnold耸耸肩：“大概在享受公文之乐。”

“真好，比他表舅强多了。”John感叹道，又恨铁不成钢地瞥了一眼正拉着Jim一起点评泳装俊男靓女的大Bernard，“养他我还不如养个英国香肠，他牛津都白上了，现在说话都是LSE的感觉。”

正好Jim走过来抱Bernard走，John对他补充一句：“不是针对你的，这儿还有两个LSE呢，别往心里去。”

“Jim，快过来！”大Bernard被泳装美女瞪了，所以跑去游泳，现在他在海里催促：“来带着Bernie坐皮划艇！我和老爹刚翻过来的！还有Humpy，别躲在遮阳伞下，你这样有什么海滨度假的意义！一起过来！”

Humphrey翻了个大白眼，警告：“别带坏我家Jim，他对比基尼不感兴趣。”

“不放心你就自己过来看着呀！”大Bernard嘲弄他，Humphrey生气了，但小Bernard拒绝离开红盒子，他不懂装懂地模仿着Arnold，把比自己还高的文件举起来递给John，嘴里咿咿呀呀地念叨着。

“啊，Sir Bernard给我们送文件了，看来我们提前三四十年看到了这一天。”John笑着接过来，然后对Humphrey说：“你去玩吧，Bernie有我们看着呢。”

然后Arnold就把一直躺在长椅上钓鱼的Herbert拽了过来：“有他grandpa看着。”

Herbert过来，Bernard就更高兴了，一直嗝嗝地笑，趴到他身上抱着亲他的脸，把他的嘴拉成各种各样的表情。Herbert乐意被他的Bernie这样摆弄，还把Bernard举过头顶，让他带着他的小狐狸朋友骑在自己脖子上。

Humphrey很开心，他毕竟还是个年轻人，坐在Jim怀里一起划船。海水从碧绿变成蔚蓝，撞击在桨板上碎成雪白的浪花。由于平衡掌握得不好外加大Bernard还是一个非常不靠谱的人，他们翻在了水里。几个人边游边走，借助涨潮的力量把船拖了回来，Humphrey的小腿上都沾满了近岸的沙砾，干的时候剥落下来，脚面仍然像贝壳一样光洁白净。


	10. Chapter 10

十.

新年的时候小Bernard就满一岁了，Robert陪着Edward，带着Robin和另一个青年人来了，考虑到时差，正好赶上。“这是Roy，我的未婚夫。”Robin介绍道，男孩很不好意思地伸手跟大家握手，但是Robert的脸色算得上文官意义的不好看。

“Robert怎么了？为什么他出来度假还那么不开心？”Humphrey跟Robin在一起嘀嘀咕咕，Roy倒是很腼腆地一直跟在Jim后面帮忙干活，看起来笨拙又努力地在讨着大家的欢心，倒是确实有几分令人怜爱了。“还有你是不是回去后该准备从财政部楼上跳下来？”他打趣地问。

“Mama没有跟他商量，就宣布了我和Roy订婚的事，”Robin解释：“你懂，他现在还觉得是她为了拉普通民众的选票呢，Roy没上过大学。”

Humphrey不太理解：“家里没上过大学的又不止他一个，Jim也没上过，两所都没。Arnold也还是不反对啊，相反他还很支持。”他抱着Bernard，小宝宝发出一个“O”音：“实在觉得名声不好听，以后帮他搞个牛津的荣誉博士呗。”

“问题不是这么简单，”Robin苦笑了一下：“问题在于他是真的没上过大学，连LSE都没上过那种，还不是像Jim叔叔那种半中间去服兵役。但他又没军功，这就没有可以斡旋的余地。”

“这是有点麻烦。”Humphrey同意，Bernard似懂非懂地跟着点点头，Humphrey抽空把他的手从嘴里拔出来。

“总之，你跟Arnold说说？”Robin的语气听起来有点儿讨好：“再让他跟Robert商量商量？”

Roy看上去傻傻的，像个刚毕业来实习的学生，跟在Jim后面像个小尾巴。Jim干什么，他就干什么。家里理他的人不多，除了跟谁都会聊天的大Bernard，就剩下看起来脾气最好的Jim了。

“你帮我们订个蛋糕吧？”Jim使唤这个小尾巴给自己的宝贝准备一周岁生日典礼格外顺手，就像使唤自己的司机：“我也想不出你能干什么，或者你过去帮Bernie换个纸尿裤啥的。”

Roy看了一眼现在跟高级文官们在一起的Humphrey和小Bernard，头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的：“我不敢的，Sir Robert在那边，他讨厌我。”男孩一脸受气小媳妇的模样，Jim气得开始丘吉尔上身训斥他。

Edward正在跟Humphrey聊天，Bernard很喜欢听他说话，在Edward引用了一句拉丁谚语的时候他竟然还跟着模仿了一个音节。“Bernie越来越厉害了，夏天的时候他还只会听。”老人夸了一句，突然听到Jim的声音，愣了愣后才微笑着说：“看来我们的Jimmy boy只是学了个形似。”

“我们听不出来呢。”Arnold也笑着附和了一句，“Jim他们应该是看学校的录像带学的，已经挺像了。”

Humphrey听得云里雾里，他得坦率地承认自己没听懂弦外之音 。这个跟语法和句式无关，只是Arnold他们把对话加密了，涉及到的事情大约在他懂事以前，他根本无从得知他们在聊什么。

Bernard从桌上抓了个小皇冠自己戴着了，现在没有拉丁语，甚至连长难句都没有，他觉得很无聊，从Humphrey身上扭下去找红盒子们去了。Arnold喊Herbert盯住他，别让他被红盒子压到。

Herbert一边答应着一边从地上把Bernard捞起来，拿了个会唱歌的小转盘给他玩。然后他去接Hilda的电话，独守空巢的女人凄凄惨惨地告诉他：“Robert说了，Robbie和我的婚姻只能保存一段，让我自行选择……”

旁边的Jim吓坏了，心想不要自己当年也是这个待遇，而Roy则是快哭出来的样子，默默地到墙角长蘑菇去了。

Bernard在红盒子里转了一会儿，开始要Jim给他念故事。他让Jim找到那本有三只小猫的拉丁语书，把手指套进去，自己抱着小狐狸听。Jim磕磕绊绊地念着，每次念错了格还会被Bernard打一下。

“我跟你打个赌，Bernie会比学英语更早学会拉丁语。”Jim假心假意地跟Humphrey抱怨，然后Humphrey笑着推他：“固然伟人曾言千里之行始于足下，然而若是某人承蒙上天恩赐，得异禀之天赋，倒也不失为一桩幸事。”

Bernard把小狐狸抱起来，冲它咿咿呀呀地叫。

他今年的礼物不少，有Martin和Jumbo千里迢迢寄过来的手工巧克力，有Desmond送的一个全新设计米布丁形状的小软沙发，当地人送了他一个各种花布头拼一起缝制成的大象。Roy还送了他一个用雪糕棍粘贴而成的小磨坊，用手拨风车叶，风车还会转动。

至于Arnold和他的双胞胎兄弟，他们送Bernard的都是棕色小熊的针织小毛衣，穿上显得Bernard格外白净，眼睛大，在暖黄的灯光下显出金绿色，头发柔软服帖地贴在脑门上，睫毛长且卷，还会努力地叫。

John对大Bernard的嫌弃值攀升到顶峰，后者苦着脸让Humphrey给Bernard改个名，Humphrey坏坏地笑着告诉他：“玫瑰易名，不改其香。”

“虽然你说的很短但我还是听不懂。”大Bernard说。

“天啊你还是牛津的嘛。”Robin过来玩Bernard，顺便取笑了他的同名表哥。他一直攥着Roy的手把他拉来一起摸Bernard，尽管男孩还是低着头。

“咕……”Bernard也拍了拍Roy。

Bernard的生日赶上新年烟火灯光秀，在他们订的酒店院子里也有一片海滩，不用走太远就能看到海面上的五光十色。年轻人们去玩闹了，Herbert就带着Bernard，给他做一个许愿的天灯。

“跟grandpa能待多久就待多久呀，就像Humpy似的。”Herbert揉了揉Bernard的脑袋，小宝宝点点头，抱过来他的手指吃了起来。


	11. Chapter 11

十一.

春天来得悄无声息，是草地里星星点点的绿意，也是枝头若有似无的鹅黄新芽。随着假期结束，天气也转暖了。

Martin终于攒够了首付的钱，买下了Jim家左转二百米，再过一条马路，最后穿过一个公园的房子。他们还是保留下了那间小公寓，毕竟那里Jumbo上班更方便，而且他和双胞胎对那儿感情很深。因为是周末，Jim和Humphrey自然当仁不让地开起车帮忙运了一些不方便让搬家公司送的小件，结束后他们请Martin一家人去自己家做客，而Jumbo也没有客套：“好呀好呀，我也不想在乱糟糟的厨房里做饭呢。”

他们来还有一个目的：打包一些Bernard穿不上的小衣服带走。Jim帮他们收拾出来了很多中性风的小衣服，米白芽绿，双胞胎穿上后就变成了刚破壳的小鸡，软软地依偎着Martin小声地叫着。Bernard拖了一个红盒子过来跟他俩玩，强迫他俩坐起来听自己咿咿呀呀地说东西，结果双胞胎迅速地爬走了。

“带这么多小孩子一定很累吧。”Herbert给他们端过来橙子汽水和一些小点心，Jumbo现在除了肚子，胳膊腿还是瘦瘦的，看样子没能养回来。Humphrey扒了一下他的衣服，发现有很多难看的白色瘢痕，他知道这是什么，不过他一直没长。这些瘢痕就是皮肤最外层的角质层被撑大后留下来的。Martin一直近乎于填鸭式地喂他吃蛋白饼，让他恢复以前圆滚滚的可爱样子。

“很累吗？”Humphrey问。

“讨厌，没人帮我们带孩子，Humpy我要嫉妒你了。”Jumbo捶了捶他，开玩笑一样地抱怨道：“我父母现在还是不太满意，不过前几天他们来看过George和Georgia了，对孩子还是很亲密的。他们同意要是我们忙不过来，可以把孩子接回黑索米尔那边照顾。”

“唔……”Humphrey吃了块杏仁酥，“我papa就没这样，大概因为他和Arnold没什么立场挑剔Jim吧。”他耸耸肩：“Jim比我papa当年有钱多了，对了，你还去外交部吗？”

“当然要去，副秘书的工资可是很重要的。”Jumbo说：“上次去的时候碰到了Sir John Halsted，他说让我跟我父亲也好好谈谈，当时知道我生了双胞胎，他第一时间拜托Sir John去做点家常食物给我补充营养。”

“你才知道吗？”Humphrey好奇地问。

Jumbo点点头，然后小小地叹了一口气：“我想我家人都很固执。”

对于Jumbo过来做客，Humphrey一家总是十二万分地欢迎，这一切都是因为他们做的饭菜实在可口。Martin和Jim跑去给Jumbo打下手，而Humphrey则看着三个小家伙在互相打闹。

Bernard在坚持不懈地捉着这一对双胞胎，几个月的差距对大人们来说不算什么，但是对于小宝宝来说就很明显，双胞胎明显不是他的对手。但是Georgia扭动着胖乎乎的小腰逃脱了，他只捉住了瘦一点的George。

Herbert这时候才敢靠过来跟自己的小苹果嘀嘀咕咕：“谁说我当年不如Jim有钱，我也是有三等功勋章的人呢，可以兑出来一千镑。”他很不满地抱怨：“你太偏心Jim那小子了。”

“Papa，没有你这样的，我那句话是夸你开明呢。”Humphrey亲了亲Herbert的脸颊：“你也太小肚鸡肠了。”他故作生气地抱着Bernard坐在了Herbert怀里，就像小时候一样，用自己的小卷毛去顶Herbert的下巴。

“啧，Bernie一点儿都不像你，生气。”被小卷毛顶到的Herbert看到Bernard柔软顺服的金发，随口嘀咕了一句，“他太像Jim那小子了。”

“Arnold也没抱怨我太像你啊。”Humphrey用脚轻轻地踢了踢Herbert的脚踝：“人总是很难抗拒自然规律，而且以后Bernie长大会越来越像我的，至少他肯定能上牛津或者剑桥啦。”

“啊呜，”Bernard玩了一会儿George就腻了，他抛弃了George，后者如蒙大赦地爬走了。这会儿Bernard抬起头来，抓着Herbert的耳朵叫：“啊呜，啊呜。”叫完了还咯咯笑出来。

“我是有了新称呼了吗，Bernie宝贝？”Herbert随手把桌子上的文件给他玩，然而后座议员的提案很不受Bernard的喜欢，他把它们都推开了，然后看着Herbert，眨着碧绿的大眼睛又叫了一遍：“啊呜！”

见Herbert没反应，他委委屈屈地跟Humphrey指着Herbert叫：“Humpy……啊呜啊呜啊呜……”

“你啊呜什么呀Bernie，”Humphrey刚笑着说了一句，见Bernard还咬着牙，突然有点反应过来：“你在叫外公！你在用拉丁语叫外公！”

他兴奋地把Bernard丢给一头雾水的Herbert看着，狂奔到厨房，先是摇着Jim的肩，然后又推着Arnold的胳膊，最后差点吓到Jumbo：“Bernie会说拉丁语了！他在用拉丁语叫外公！”他激动地抱紧了Jim，在他两侧脸颊上狠狠各亲了一口。

相反，平时比较风风火火的Jim现在倒是比较镇定，把他抱住了让他冷静下来，还给他倒了一杯水：“Humpy，喘口气，慢慢说。”他的笑容柔软：“Bernie真的会说拉丁语了吗？你确信不是他随便发了什么音？”

“不是不是，他在叫papa是外公，就是发音不太准。”Humphrey的情绪慢慢平静下来，他接过Jim递来的水小小抿了一口：“如石坠地，如河入海，如风起浪。”他连着用了三个诗歌里的比喻排比混合句来突出自己的喜悦之情。

“那真好。”Jumbo已经做好了照烧三文鱼，芳香的分子顺着空气飘进他们的鼻子里。他还贴心地为三个宝宝准备了婴儿版的三文鱼土豆泥。他开心地表示：“George和Georgia看起来没什么天赋，希望Peter能像Bernie一样聪明，至少不会提出什么把皇宫划给别国的傻建议。”

“Peter？不是个女孩吗？”Humphrey好奇地问，然后点评了一句Jumbo的愿望：“尤其是法国。”

“对的，尤其是法国。”Jumbo咯咯笑了，接着给Humphrey解释：“之前没有看全，新的B超显示是个男孩子，不过很安静。”

晚上送走了Martin和Jumbo一家，Humphrey和Jim回来测试Bernard是不是真的学会了拉丁语，Jim抱着他，Humphrey凑过来，鼻尖顶着Bernard的小鼻子：“Bernie，告诉我们，avus是谁呀？”

Bernard大声地叫了起来，手指向Herbert的方向。这下子老父亲比Humphrey还要激动，大呼小叫了起来：“果然没有像Jim那小子一样只能上LSE，Bernie不愧是我的宝贝！”

“喂，太过分了，太过分了，你也是LSE的！”Jim再一次徒劳地抗议，Arnold走过来，拍拍他的肩：“你要体谅一下Herbert，他一直就这么小肚鸡肠，反攻倒算，完全没有长辈样子。”而Humphrey反倒一脸看好戏的神情，抱着Bernard站在一边安静地笑。

Herbert听到Arnold的批评，反倒有些不好意思了，这对于一个政客来说也真是难得。Humphrey侧过头去，发现他眼角的皱纹，不知何时又多了一道。


	12. Chapter 12

十二.

唱票的时间在下午六点，Jim和Humphrey带着Bernard一起到了现场。天气还是有些冷，Jim和Humphrey都穿上了风衣，一个是浅驼色，另一个是藏蓝色，但领带却是同色的。Bernard则自己抓了一条跟Humphrey的风衣颜色差不多的毛毯，Humphrey就用这个把他裹起来，Bernard探出戴着白色小北极熊帽子的脑袋，露出一点点粉色小花边的领口。

东伯明翰的议会楼曾经在轰炸中被摧毁，战后修复的新楼在三层有个巨大的阳台，便于报社拍摄议员候选者。现在阳台上的围栏外已经挂上了红黄蓝白四色的三角旗子，Humphrey也在帮着Jim把白色的小花别在胸口。他作为文官，本来应该在工作岗位上坚守职责，但Humphrey特意请了假跟Jim一起到现场——这已经很过分了，所以他不能戴上同样的小白花，毕竟文官要客观中立，毫无偏颇。

Bernard却很喜欢，他拿了不知道从哪个工作人员那里骗来的蜡笔乱戳一气，然后把彩色波点的小白花戴在了北极熊帽子戴耳朵上，从Humphrey怀里溜下来，像一个小企鹅一样摇摇晃晃地跑来跑去。

Jim第一次见到这种阵仗，心里还是有些虚的，他紧张兮兮地玩着手指，一绺头发还因为出汗挣脱了束缚，在额头上垂下来变成一个小卷儿。他把Bernard捉回来，让他呆在自己身边，Bernard就去蹭他的浅灰色西装外套。

“Papa要是知道我陪着你，肯定要酸死他。”Humphrey坐在他俩身边，给Bernard边喂香蕉泥边说：“papa第一次竞选议员的时候，Arnold已经是副秘书，拿到第一个勋章了，想走都没有办法。”

“咕。”Bernard说。

Jim摸摸后脑勺，笑着说：“那现在Arnold更走不了了吧？”

“没错，估计现在白厅街70号里灯火通明，彻夜不眠呢。”Humphrey也笑，“说不好谁会连任，所以他们在最后过一遍整个流程。另外Arnold他们这些大部门的常任秘书可能要留下来继续再行讨论，所以估计今天papa只能一个人可怜兮兮地坐晚班火车或者蹭Martin家的车回来了。”

“说到Martin，他今天还跟我抱怨Jumbo被扣下加班呢，不过他说老Stewart爵士终于把他的孙子接回黑索米尔让保姆照顾了。这样倒还好，至少孩子不会有什么事。”Jim让Bernard趴到自己的腿上玩，顺便跟Humphrey揶揄好朋友：“Martin倒快有第三个孩子了，我怀疑他还会有第四个，但他是个蠢爸爸。”

“他们真是。”Humphrey赞同地“啧”了一声：“那么多小孩子，带起来怪麻烦的。”

“我倒觉得也不赖，Bernard没有个小朋友陪着，总得拉着我们玩。不过两个孩子也就足够了。”Jim随口一说：“Dorothy和Annie打算过几年也再要个小姑娘，Lucy太淘气了，还不听话，她们这回想要个安静的。”

Humphrey突然靠过来，趴在Jim耳边嘀咕了两句。Jim先是一愣，然后睁大了眼睛看着Humphrey：“Humpy你是说……”他手在肚子上比划了比划。

“没错，以过往经验而言，某些特殊的情况虽然不具有其单一的指向性，然而综合观之，加诸于众多可能性之间的互斥关系，得出最终结论虽并非易事，却也不能说难以想到，事实上，这是目前唯一可能的解释。”Humphrey挑起一边的眉毛，Bernard因为他说了长难句而高兴地拍手手。

“我的天啊，我得喘口气。”Jim深深吸了一口气，还没等他来的及评论或者作出其他反应，工作人员就来拖他去阳台了：“先生，马上要唱票了，您最好快一点，我们会稍微等等您，但也不要拖太久。”

等他们一家手忙脚乱地站上阳台，选举委员会主任宣布了最终结果。Jim获得了三万九千多票，是绝对优势，他高兴地猛亲了Humphrey好几口。Humphrey拍拍小肚子：“看你在孩子们面前，又傻又厉害。”

“Hacker先生——现在该称呼您议员阁下了——虽然我们完全理解您，但现在您该跟选民们说几句了。”主任打断了他们。

“那个，”Jim其实之前准备过此刻的感言，但是他一紧张就全忘了，“我，我刚知道我要有第二个孩子了，我很幸福！”台下爆发出一阵大笑，不过善意的成分居多，还有喝彩的。Jim又结结巴巴补充了一句：“谢谢你们，希望你们也都很幸福！”

“嘻嘻，”Bernard吃着手手，突然说了一句话，“papa，傻傻。”

新晋的议员被拉着灌了很多酒，来自他媒体行业的老同事，以及其他热情的，把票投给他的街坊们。Humphrey倒是因为被宣布了怀孕而成功地躲避了大家的敬酒，因此担负起了开车回家的重任。他们听着广播里说大选的结果，Humphrey不能否认自己想让papa当首相。不过结果是工党获得多数票，但需要组建联合zf，对于大家来说，这也算是个理想的结局。

不过刚回到家，Humphrey就接了个来自Arnold的电话：“给你表哥打电话，”那边Arnold说话很是简练：“他要是再不开门，John在能过去的第一秒就扒了他的皮，本来John这几天就很生气。”

Jim连忙给大Bernard打电话，没想到后者听起来就手忙脚乱：“我们这边忙得很，今天是他俩的恋爱纪念日，John以为我老爹忘了，我们忙着布置个惊喜，不说了，挂了。”

他们是在电视直播上看到整件事的后续的，Jim第一次直观地意识到了John和大Jim的体积比，以及对年过半百还能毫不费力把自己内阁秘书举起来的首相的臂力表示啧啧称奇，而Bernard趁着Jim不注意的时候，爬上了他的肩膀，让他也那么举自己玩。

筋疲力尽的一天以一个热水澡和钻进松软干爽的被子结束，Jim先睡着，均匀的鼾声在Humphrey耳边响起。而Humphrey也不知道自己什么时候陷入的梦乡。

他梦到自己在那间华丽的大办公室里，然后他跑过内阁办公厅的会议厅，跑过档案室，跑过那么多的门，天知道为什么路这么长，他跑了很久才走到那扇绿门前，手颤巍巍握住门把，心脏砰砰直跳。

门开了，Jim胸前戴着那朵小白花，在媒体的闪光灯和支持者的欢呼中朝他走来，越走越近，那些声音却远了，最后四周变成他在伦敦的家里的客厅，那个年轻的编辑不好意思地站在原地看着他笑。

怀里突然多了一个毛茸茸的东西，Humphrey睁开眼睛，发现Bernard不知道什么时候从自己的摇篮里爬了出来，钻进了他和Jim的被子里，长长的金色睫毛垂下来，睡得安静又甜美。

他忽然想起他的小时候，本来那时候他真的非常非常小，所有记忆都是模糊的，可今天不知道为什么格外地清晰：周日的早晨，他就是这样早早爬起来，抱着一个自己的小枕头，从小床上翻下来，光着脚踩过柔软的地毯，推开主卧室的房门，钻到Herbert和Arnold的被子里。醒来时他们都已经去忙了，可他依旧觉得温暖又安全，不管是雨日，还是幽闭的气味，抑或是初冬刚生起火的壁炉，他都觉得一颗心里满满的都是温柔，足以让他潸然泪下。


End file.
